A new beginning
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Alfred recuerda algo que no le gusta, una parte vergonzosa de su pasado con su antiguo mentor. De todas las promesas rotas habia una que seguia intacta, por mucho que ambos hayan intentado quebrarla. UKxUS y viceversa, OJO! una parte de SHOTA


**(aviso que escribo esta into desde un teclado sin acentos, pero el fic esta correctamente)**

**No me maten por esto todavia por favor!**

**es solo que estaba muy aburrida y pense que puesto que ya he escrito cosas todavia mas bizarras (lease selfcest y necrofilia) pues podia intentar algo asi. Llamemosle autosuperacion, si? ^^U**

**UKxUS (correspondido, todo en regla... pero una parte de SHOTA... aunque intente no ser muy explicita) **

**la cancion usada es "magnet" de vocaloid, pero en version fandub de lenaloid y andyloid**

**ni hetala ni vocaloid me pertenecen, ya lo sabeis  
**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

"Ya está otra vez, gritándome y contradiciendo todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. ¿Pero qué le pasa este tipo? Me trata tan mal a pesar de que sabe que soy el héroe y todo lo que digo no se puede contradecir. ¡Parece mentira! Con lo que me quería antes." Alfred dejó de masticar por unos instantes "pero eso era antes" pensó con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro" Se levantó e ignorando los gritos enfadados del objeto de sus pensamientos, se fue de la reunión. Acto muy mal educado de su parte, pero a ver quien se atrevía de detenerlo.

Se sentó en la hierba de un parquecillo cercano y miró el cielo. Las grises nubes tormentosas no dejaban ver el sol y el día permanecía igual de triste como amaneció. Lo normal en Inglaterra. "¿Cómo un país tan tétrico puede tener una personificación tan bella?" Se preguntó inconscientemente. Acto seguido ya se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra un árbol. Tras tranquilizarse se volvió a tumbar, sintiendo algo de frío. ¿Pera que negarlo? No es heroico huir de la realidad. El inglés siempre le pareció bello, desde que tenía memoria lo estuvo observando. Ya algo deprimido se sumergió en unos recuerdos que solía ignorar y evitar a toda costa. Su vergonzoso pasado con el británico.

¿Cuántos años tenía cuándo todo comenzó? No estaba seguro, pero lo que tenía claro es que no eran más de nueve o diez. Se podía decir que todavía era un crío, y aun a pesar de su temprana edad, ya entendía que este sentimiento que le causaba tanto dolor y tanta alegría a la vez, no era algo normal. Sobre todo si su mentor estaba cerca. Entonces todo su ser comenzaba a temblar, anhelaba estar lo más cerca posible de él, y no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, se sentía como estar sometido a un castigo sin escape.

_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión_

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor_

_Pobre ingenuo niño caí rendido a tu favor._

Un día reunió valor y se lo preguntó a la cara… "¿Qué me pasa Igirisu?"Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su pecho "Por favor, tócame… si no me tocas siento que me voy a morir de frío" Él no respondió, solo sonrío y le mandó acercarse. Lo sentó en su regazo y alzó su rostro. Fue muy breve… el contacto de sus labios. Pero para el chico fue como si lograra tocar el cielo. Tan simple que le pareció vergonzoso no haber conocido antes la respuesta. ¿Era acaso aquello de lo que todo el mundo hablaba? ¿El amor? Sus labios se sentían secos, su cuerpo frío… se abalanzó contra la boca del mayor desesperadamente, besándolo por instinto a pesar de no tener experiencia. No fue rechazado, pero pasados unos segundos sintió como el otro le apartaba. "Escucha América, todavía eres…" "¿Un niño?" le interrumpió "Siempre dices que soy un niño, pero sé lo que siento. Ahora sí que lo sé Igirisu, te quiero. Por favor no me dejes" Le abrazó por el cuello estremeciéndose de placer al sentir unas manos rodeando su cintura. "No te dejaré, nunca, pero no tengas prisa ¿sí?" Y allí quedó todo. Abrazándose con ternura pero nada más. Y así pasaron unos tres años más o menos. El ahora preadolescente ya no tenía ni una sola duda en su mente. Inglaterra. Tenerle tan cerca pero tan lejos era insoportable, cierto era que no podía verle mucho, pero cuando lo hacía trataba de mantenerse como más cerca mejor. A veces cuando excusándose de tener miedo dormía con su maestro, aprovechaba cuando este se quedara dormido y le besaba, le observaba de cerca, se pegaba a su cuerpo, tomaba sus manos… esas manos que no podía dejar de mirar. Todavía recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que soñó que estas acariciaban su cuerpo entero.

Al final perdió la cordura que lo mantenía esperando y se lo pidió al mismo Inglaterra "Hazme tuyo" Se lo suplicó con todo lo que tenía. Estaba desesperado, quería saber lo que era ser tocado por aquellas manos no solo en sus fantasías sino en la vida real. Ahora que lo recordaba, sonaba patético.

Tanta fue su insistencia y sus provocaciones, que al final obtuvo lo que quería. "con una condición…" le susurró el mayor recostándolo sobre las sábanas "… sólo será por esta vez, y no volverás a insistir hasta que seas mayor de edad" y comenzó a besarle los labios y el cuerpo "¿No me quieres?" Le preguntó entre jadeos, apenas consciente de sus propias palabras "Si estoy haciendo eso es porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo… y pensar que no soy así…" "¿Igi…? ¡A-aah!" "¿En qué me has convertido, mi precioso?" Estas palabras fueron lo último que recordaba con cordura. Los recuerdos a partir de entonces eran un sinfín de imágenes y sensaciones que quedarían gravadas a fuego en su piel.

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

_Roba de mis labios la tentación_

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel _

_No olvidarás nuestro fogoso amor_

Besos, toques, las manos gentiles de Inglaterra rozando su piel. Esas manos que lo sostenían cuando todavía no hacía ni medio metro de altura, ahora lo hacían otra vez, pero en vez de infundirle sueño, para despertar todo su cuerpo. Tantas sensaciones nuevas, entre el dolor y el placer, entre miedo y ansias, dejándose guiar por los labios de su mentor. Todo era por primera vez, se sentía tan irreal como un sueño y a la vez era más consciente que nunca de que en aquellos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto. Al menos físicamente. Sí, por qué por primera vez en su vida se sintió lleno. No le importó el dolor, ya que era un chico fuerte y además… era Inglaterra, nunca le haría nada malo.

_Hazme de una vez sentir _

_Que este sentimiento no tendrá fin, _

_Y que no fue un error hacer el amor_

_Por favor déjame besar tu ser_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxícame que feliz seré_

_Ahogado en tu calidez_

El británico siempre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y esta vez no era una excepción. Fue muy tierno con su todavía pequeño cuerpo. Consciente que a pesar de que la fuerza bruta de América superaba la suya propia, no podía dejar de verlo como alguien frágil a quien tenía que cuidar y proteger. Se lo contó después, que se sentía avergonzado de que a pesar de estos sentimientos paternales en un arrebato de egoísmo solo podía anhelar oír los gemidos del menor. Tocar su suave piel, todavía no mancillada por las cicatrices de las innumerables guerras que sufriría en el futuro. Tumbados en la cama Inglaterra abrazó a América, besó su mano, y le prometió que no permitiría que ni una sola de estas cicatrices apareciera "siempre te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste" En chiquillo hizo un puchero de desagrado "¡no digas eso! ¡Ya verás! Creceré y me volveré fuerte. Entonces yo te protegeré a ti." El mayor río, acariciando su cabeza en un gesto inocente "con que te quedes conmigo para siempre es suficiente" Como respuesta obtuvo una radiante sonrisa "¡Sí! Porque te amo mucho Inglaterra"

"Yo también te amo, mi cielo"

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final_

_Unidas un día se encontraran_

_Nuestro encanto sin dudar perdurará_

_Somos tú y yo, que importa lo demás_

Pero cuando se despertó el día siguiente Inglaterra ya no estaba a su lado. Lloró en silencio sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Se abrazó a si mismo intentando imaginar que era el toque de su mentor. Ya no era igual que cuando era más pequeño y pensaba que le iba a abandonar. Tras verle regresar innumerables veces con heridas en el cuerpo o montones de papeles por firmar sabía que todo lo que hacía allí fuera era para poder regresar al lado de su América. Secándose las lágrimas se prometió no volver a lloriquear más, y convertirse en el fuerte hombre que su amado quería que fuera. Porque… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que era el único que se sentía sólo?

_Me sentí nervioso aquel amanecer_

_Y lloré porque no te vi volver_

_Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien _

_Para ocultar que sufrías también_

¿Quién fue el primero en romper su parte del trato? Cierto que Arthur siguió protegiéndole, demasiado, le comenzó a agobiar cada vez más, casi no le dejaba ni respirar. Alfred quiso libertad. ¿Contaba ello como abandono? Se ve que para su hermano sí, porque pocos años después no sólo no lo protegió, sino que personalmente dejó las primeras heridas en el cuerpo del americano, que luego fueron convertidas en pequeñas cicatrices. No significarían nada al lado de otras tantas si no hubieran sudo causadas con las mismas manos que lo cargaron de pequeño y luego le acariciaron con pasión en aquella noche de luna llena. Con el tiempo todo quedó en el olvido. ¿Entonces por qué cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía así?

Alfred se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol cercano. Otra vez esta sensación. Su cuerpo ardía por dentro, pero su piel estaba helada, y necesitada de ser calentada por manos ajenas, notaba un vacío, como si le faltara algo tanto en el plano físico como en el del alma. Por eso odiaba recordarlo, porque entonces su mente se inundaba de preguntas sin respuesta. Y lo peor es que era en esos momentos que la verdad en forma de estacas de acero desgarraba su corazón. No, ya no lloraba como en los primero años, porque los héroes no lloran. Pero… si había alguna promesa que no fue capaz de romper, aunque voluntariamente lo haya intentado, fue cuando le dijo "siempre te amaré Igirisu" antes de caer dormido en sus brazos.

Y ahora volvía repetirlas mientras cerraba los ojos. **A veces, de verdad le gustaría poder volver el tiempo hacía atrás.** Soñó con cuando era niño, con los ojos verdes que rápidamente cambiaban de dirección en cuanto se cruzaban con los suyos, con una canción de cuna en un inglés demasiado formal… Y por algún motivo con algunos de los reproches que escuchaba casi cada día. "No comas tantas hamburguesas, te vas a enfermar", "Este razonamiento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, te estás dejando en ridículo" "deja de portarte como un crío" Por algún motivo aunque le molestaba su contenido, en el fondo le gustaba oírlos. Quién sabe. Puede que el tono preocupado en la voz del mayor era solo producto de su imaginación. O **puede…**

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontré_

_No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer_

_Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor_

Inglaterra terminó de despedir la última reunión, inútil como todas las demás. Bueno, no es que nadie se haya preocupado mucho por hacerla productiva. Por lo menos él no. Alfred se había ido antes como si nada. Seguramente estará enfadado. Suspiró. Siempre eran así, comenzaban hablando civilizadamente y acababan discutiendo. ¡Ese idiota de América! A pesar de que solía decirle que le querría siempre, ahora parece que el motivo de su vida fuera fastidiar a su ex hermano. **¿Pero por qué no se podía volver el tiempo para atrás?**

-¿Eh? – el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje de texto de Alfred.

"Como soy un héroe y los héroes siempre tienen la razón, no voy a disculparme por lo de antes. Pero te invito a beber, sólo porque me apetece. Te espero afuera. No tardes"

Sonrío satisfecho. Está claro que quería disculparse pero su orgullo no le dejaba. Si es que en el fondo es muy tierno. "mi amado niño" murmuró antes de salir a toda prisa de la sala de reuniones. De alguna manera, a pesar de pasarse la vida discutiendo, siempre buscaban la compañía del otro, casi desesperadamente. Era algo de lo que ambos estaban muy conscientes. **Quizás…**

_Tal como un imán atráeme_

_Me muero por verte otra vez_

_Perderme en tu querer y en tu calidez_

_No me dejes, entiende de una vez_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres me realidad mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor_

_**Puede**_** que aunque el tiempo no se pueda volver atrás… **_**quizás**_** sea posible un nuevo comienzo. **

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Ahora si, matenme... **

**pero via botoncito azul de aqui abajo, por favor  
**


End file.
